1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stent loading device that will automatically load a stent onto the distal end of a balloon dilatation catheter assembly, for example, of the kind used in typical percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty (PTCA) procedures.
In typical PTCA procedures, a guiding catheter is percutaneously introduced into the cardiovascular system of a patient through the brachial or femoral arteries and advanced through the vasculature until the distal end is in the ostium. A guidewire and a dilatation catheter having a balloon on the distal end are introduced through the guiding catheter with the guidewire sliding within the dilatation catheter. The guidewire is first advanced out of the guiding catheter into the patient's coronary vasculature and the dilatation catheter is advanced over the previously advanced guidewire until the dilatation balloon is properly positioned across the lesion. Once in position across the lesion, a flexible, expandable, preformed balloon is inflated to a predetermined size with radiopaque liquid at relatively high pressures to radially compress the atherosclerotic plaque of the lesion against the inside of the artery wall and thereby dilate the lumen of the artery. The balloon is then deflated to a small profile, so that the dilatation catheter can be withdrawn from the patient's vasculature and blood flow resumed through the dilated artery. As should be appreciated by those skilled in the art, while the procedure just described is typical, it is not the only method used in angioplasty.
In angioplasty procedures of the kind referenced above, there may be restenosis of the artery, which may require another angioplasty procedure, a surgical bypass operation, or some method of repairing or strengthening the area. To reduce the chance of restenosis and strengthen the area, a physician can implant an intravascular prosthesis for maintaining vascular patency, typically called a stent, inside the artery at the lesion. The stent is typically expanded to a larger diameter, often by the balloon portion of the catheter. The stent may be of the self-expanding type.